Robin's Story
by EpikalStorms
Summary: Robins been acting strange, lately. The team decides to stalk him, to find out what's wrong. Stalker!Young Justice Team, Romanian!Robin, Daddy!Bats *Adopted by greekfreak101. Please go to their profile to access the rest of this story.*
1. Chapter 1

Wally tipped the whipped cream can towards his mouth. The white substance towered over his face, tipping over when he tried to eat the bottom of it.

The bottle disappeared, and the speedster looked around in confusion, dessert topping falling onto his shirt.

"Waly, you idiot, stop acting like an idiot!" Artemis screamed at him, holding the bottle with her thumb and forefinger, trying not to get her hands messy.

Kid Flash smirked and reached for the container, but she held it away from him.

"Stop acting like a moron!"

"Aw, euw nou euw whike et!" He said over his full mouth.

"Speak English!" She said, hitting him upside the head.

"Don't hurt him!" Megan cried out.

Connor turned to her aprehensivly. "Why do you care if he gets hurt or not?"

Kaldur stood in the doorway, watching the scene, shaking his head with a sigh.

Artemis and Wally stood like that, fighting for a while. Then, after Artemis made a comment that he couldn't answer, they all stood silent.

"Ce vrei sa spui?"

They all cocked their heads at the muffles voice. It sounded like... Robin? But why was he speaking in another language?

Sudenly, a sob echoes trough the halls of the mountain.

"Ştiu. Mi-e dor-le atât de mult. „

He walked into the room. After he said another line, he snapped the cell phone that had been held against his ear shut.

He looked around at their staring faces. "De ce te holbezi la mine?" His eyes widened, and he shut them tightly, shaking his head. "I-I'm gonna go out for a walk guys. See you later, kay?"

He walked out of the room. After a few moments, they could hear the faint sound of a motorcycle starting up.

Wally frowned, concerned for his friend. "He's been acting weird, lately. I say we follow him."

The others were about to object, but Artemis nodded. "I agree. I'm... worried for him."

Artemis and Kid Flash were agreeing on something? A sure sign that the universe wanted them to do this.

**XXX**

Robin entered the Gotham City Cemetary at 2:34 pm. The rest of his team followed his movements, wondering why he was in such a dreary place of interest.

Wally was indignant. "Maybe _that's_ why he's always so gloomy! I should really take him to the arcade, sometime. For, y'know, some bro-time."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Oookay."

The site of Robin kneeling before two graves stopped them in their tracks.

The undercovered Boy Wonder sobbed violently."Mami, tati, mi-e dor atat de mult! De ce a trebuit să mă părăseşti?" Passerby's walked by him, throwing the poor boy sympethetic and sad smiled. But they didn't do anything about it.

But when one of them ran forward and grabbed him in a headlock, holding a knife to his throat, they all froze, eyes widening in fear.

Connor, apparently, couldn't have this. He ran forward, growling. "Let him go!"

A shadow swooped overhead, and the crowds breathed a sigh of releif as Batman appeared next to Superboy. The man who held Robin was shaking in fear, and his grip on the knife was sweaty and unacurate.

The rest of Young Justice gathered around them, and the crowd cheered as Artemis pulled her bow out and notched an arrow; as Kid Flash suddenly appeared (again—some hadn't even noticed he had left), in costume; as Miss Martian rose into the air, and Aqualad got his water rays (or whatever those are called) ready for a small battle.

Suddenly, Batman growled furiosly, glaring at the man who held the knife. The captive crowds cheers subdued. Batman didn't seem to be in the best of moods. They almost felt sorry for the criminal.

"I would advise you to release my son, and maybe I won't knock that empty head off your shoulders."

The bystanders gasped, and the man paled. Batman had a _son_? This _boy_ was his _son_? What? The arrival of the TV newcasters had gone unoticed, but the crews jaws were agape.

The boy looked up into Batmans face, fearful. "Tati ce este? Acest om încearcă să mă omoare?"

Batman eyes seemed to widen a fraction of a centemeter, before His faces smoothed in understanding. "De ce nu vă sunt vorbitori de limba engleză, Fiul?"

The crowd was almost confused. Batman spoke this strange language, too? Well, he would have to, if this boy was his son... His _son_.

The boy cocked his head to the side, careful to avoid the knife which ,by the way, was shaking hazardly. "De ce nu sunt eu ... Stai, nu vorbesc engleza?"

Batman shook his head. "Nu ... pasăre mică, puteţi avea grijă de dumneavoastră tâlhar El începe să-mi griji.?"

The boys face lit up. He smiled, choking back his tears from before. He suddenly flipped up and climb on the back of the mans shoulders, much to the peoples surprise.

Of course, if Batman had a son, how could he not be like his terrifying father?

Moments later. Only moments later, the man was lying on his side, unconcious.

Wow.

Just...

Wow.

Batman walked forward and put a hand on his sons(omgomgomg) shoulder. "Te-ai descurcat bine, pasărea mea."

The boy stared down at the man. He didn't respond for a while. Then, he looked up, at the Young Justice team. "Tu ... veţi fi în continuare prietenii mei, da?"

Artemis sighed. "Robin, please speak english. We can't understand it when you talk in... whatever langueage your talking in."

The boy's (crowd gasped: Robin? Really?) head tilted to the side. It was... adorable? Yup.

Batman looked down at him. "Robin, vă rugăm să vorbească limba engleză. Noi nu putem înţelege atunci cand vorbiti inch ... indiferent de langueage vorbind inch "

His eyes brightened, then his face fell. "Ne cerem scuze, Artemis nu pot. Nu ştiu de ce, totuşi.."

Batman looked up. "He can't, but he doesn't know why."

They were silent. Batman sighed, looking up. "How about we go to the Batcave, hmm? Let's take this there." He looked down at Robin (bystander gasp). "Cum despre mergem la Batcave. Să luăm această acolo. "

He nodded, and Batman spoke into his wrist watch/communicator. "Six to the Batcave." And in a flash, they were all gone.


	2. Response Translation

**A response to Reviewed questions:**

_**The translations are in the order that the character spoke them in. **_

"What do you mean?"

"I know. I miss them so much. "  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Mommy, Daddy, I miss you so much, whydid you have to leave me?"  
"Daddy what is it? Why is this man is trying to kill me?"  
"Why aren't you speaking English, son?"  
"Why aren't I ... Wait, I'm not speaking English?"  
"No ... my little bird, can you take care of your captor? He is starting to worry me."  
"You did well, my little bird."  
"You ... you'll still be friends, right?"  
"Robin, please speak English. They can not understand when you speak Romani."  
"Sorry, Artemis I can't. Don't know why, though ..."  
"How about we all go to the Batcave. Let's take this there."


	3. Adoption Notification

To all of you who wish to see what happens next, please go to greekfreak101's page. They have adopted this story, and will be continuing it from where I have, sadly, abandoned it.

Thank you for reading!

**EpikalStorms***


End file.
